Beauty and the tracker
by DarkAngelCeleste
Summary: This simply a story of my own creation based on how I would think the relationship would be like if Heidi and Demetri did become a mated pair, and how Heidi came to be part of the family..Would the masters approve or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. **

**This is simply a background story I wrote about Demetri and how he met Heidi (Last Names a purely fictional not intended to refer to any natural person who may have the same name) . Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: My Monotony **

This is my story. Who am I you may ask. I am Heidi the infamous charmer of the vampire world the one that you call on when you want a snack. _Scrap that, what am I on about vampires and snacks, no one would ever want to read my story, let me introduce myself I am Heidi's memories her human ones, this one is her creating a story of herself as you can tell she isn't much of a writer. Some would say she stinks. Anyways best let her crack on with her story._

*rubs my temples and writes * I am Heidi Volturi, the beautiful, people loving tour guide of Volterra. I wasn't always the type to belong in a family;*putting the pen down, Heidi sighed, muttering* who am I kidding that I could ever be what exists in dreams, I am just a boring girl that worked at the fish and bait shop, no future dead end job, this_ is me, folks plain simple Heidi Smith not Heidi Volturi oh no that was still simple a fictional character._

"Heidi, get down here dinner is ready" Heidi groans "coming mother" and runs downstairs into the dining room. _This is Heidi Smith daughter of Patricia and Benjamin Smith, she had two Sisters Laura, and Sharon as well as three Brothers Malcolm, Peter and Charles. Quite a busy household so you could imagine how much attention Heidi got as the middle child. _

"Mother May I please have the new dress that is selling at the local store" Laura quips between mouthfuls, Heidi let out an inaudible sigh. Sharon joined in "yes mother, it's a nice colour for Laura and god knows Heidi needs a new dress" Sharon looks at Heidi with distaste as she says this daring her to disagree. Patricia looked at her daughters mainly Laura and Sharon "of course, girls you can come shopping with me after dinner and Heidi can clean up". Without another word Heidi's brothers, sisters and parents left their dishes without asking if she'd mind.

Heidi went and cleans the dishes before retreating to her room in the attic. Hearing her family return she remained quiet pretending to sleep. Her mother entered " get up, I need to see if this fits" Heidi obeyed and stood in front of her mother, noticing a tear in heidi's clothes " you ungrateful witch child, look what you have done, gone and torn your clothes that I provide for you" slaps Heidi hard across the face. "That's it no breakfast for you that ought to teach you a lesson" storms out of the room leaving the dress behind.

Heidi felt nothing, no anger, no sadness at her mother's treatment of her, she couldn't care less anymore, it's not like she'd be noticed even if she did something extraordinary like bringing home a load of money, and her mother would probably think she robbed a bank. Sighing Heidi went to the window overlooking the whole of Volterra, it was truly beautiful at night almost as beautiful as the people that were fabled to live up at the castle that overshadowed their town. This Friday was St Marcus's day a celebration of the saint that drove away the cold ones that hunted people.

Heidi had only ever glanced at pictures at school. _Ah school another torture zone, her sisters pretended they didn't know her, her brothers couldn't care less if she died and never came home. _Dreading school, Heidi went to bed always having the same dream of three men in cloaks beckoning to her in the dark.

Heidi was tall, statuesque for her age, she had mahogany curls that flowed down past her shoulders, her eyes the colour of sapphires. Despite her beauty she was scorned for her weird voice, her hair everything because of her sisters who were all blond haired, they teased her and called her names making everyone in the school laugh at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: St Marcus day **

To celebrate St Marcus's day, the school was honoured to select one group of students to visit Volterra Castle the most haunted place in all of Italy. Heidi's history teacher was the only friend she had and he told her to go saying how it would benefit her school work. He always encouraged Heidi to be herself which earned Heidi the name of teachers pet.

Heidi's class set out to go to the castle; they stood waiting for their tour guide. A black haired man greeted them wearing a cloak explaining it was the attire that the vampires wore when they lived in the castle."Welcome to Volterra, fair children, I will be your guide Aro" It added authenticity to what he said Heidi thought, though she felt uneasy when he kept glancing at her as the group walked into the main hall. Looking around Heidi saw more hooded figures and yet she didn't feel scared in their presence.

The school's principal was a religious woman and starting raving as she clutched her necklace bearing a cross. The students thought she was loony, Heidi merely ignored them as she always did and continued looking around as the doors closed. Then it hit her what if the vampires never left and were still here she saw the floors were clean, too clean, and was that smoke. Looking down Heidi put it all together the floor wasn't red carpet, it was blood centuries and centuries of it, she surmised that had been shed in the room they were obliviously standing in.

She stood aside and watched with no remorse as one by one the hooded figures came forward feasting on her fellow students, she heard her sisters and brothers scream but she didn't care they deserved to die for all things they did to her. Absorbed by the movements of the figures she jumped when she heard a voice beside her, it was their tour guide "Hello my dear one, are you okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and before Heidi could answer he spoke " ah, you know what we are, very observant, does it scare you, oh I see it doesn't in fact you have no remorse for them even in death" he chuckled removing his hand he looked at Heidi " you are so very pretty, dear one, it is good you are not frighten, Demetri!"

Fearing he was summoning a dog or something to kill her Heidi mumbled " I am not scared of you, as for them they have put me through hell so death is something they deserved, even I would be happy to bring you more of them to be killed" she lifted her chin in the air.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Demetri **

The one named Demetri turned out to be another vampire; he gave her a warm smile as he took her hand leading her away from the tour guide who waved merrily at them both. Stopping at a dark room Demetri informed Heidi she would be expecting two more visitors before they decided her fate, he laughed and instantly Heidi felt a pull to him she couldn't explain, his laugh was infectious.

He left waving merrily and giving her one last grin. She wondered if she would explode with all the funny feelings running through her, before she had time to gather her thoughts her first visitor was a human servant girl Anya who came in without a word leaving the plate of food as well as a mumbled "mistress there is a dress on the bed and the masters expect you to eat, get dressed in 5 mins I will return to take you to the main throne room" without waiting for Heidi's reaction she left.

Thinking she might as well be clean before her death, Heidi took the dress and changed out of her school things, sitting she took a sandwich wondering how on earth they knew she like chicken ham and lettuce with mayo. No sooner had she finished did Demetri return with the servant girl, he took one look at her and she could tell he was impressed, the dress fitted her figure perfectly as well as setting off her eyes. Heidi coughed to break the awkward staring he offered his hand, taking it Heidi shivered from the cold and marble like texture of it., which did not go unnoticed by her silent escort. Walking into the throne room the servant girl squealed and shook as they entered together. Demetri winked and left Heidi to stand in the middle facing the three men sitting high on what appeared to be thrones.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Masters **

Heidi saw the tour guide and knew at once he had to be one of the masters, he walked up to her and greeted her like an prized daughter, the one on the far right looked bored while as the one on left paid only little attention.

Unperturbed by his brothers lack of attention, he told Heidi all about their family as well as their heritage, Heidi couldn't give a damn about their past she wanted to know what they had install for her torture, pain she surmised, either way she had seen too much.

Aro saw her lack of attention as her thoughts drifted he chuckled at what she thought they would do to her. He hurried on and came to her fate. "Heidi, we would be honoured if you would join us, you have a great gift, be it subtle but you creating quite a image in my mind, it is true I desire that you be one of us." Aro looked at her and waited for her reaction. Heidi composed herself and calm her heart as she took the words in " you want me to join you, I am not special I have no gift" Aro chuckled " subtlety is your gift my child" he smiled at her like she was his prized pony.

She looked around and marvelled at their beauty, she didn't dare let her eyes linger on Demetri, and nodded once to Aro " yes I would be honoured to be part of your family, please tell me what you wish me to do father" as she said the last word she felt that at last she was worthy to utter it. Aro smiled " Demetri, you know what you must do, I trust no one else but you to do this, my son, Heidi, my dear daughter I have decided for Demetri to change you, is that okay with you or would you want someone else to do it? He enquired as Demetri approached them. Heidi looked up into Demetri's eyes and knew at once she didn't want anyone else to change her, Aro grinned , placing a hand on both his son's hand and Heidi's shoulder he looked at his brother Marcus.

Marcus nodded confirming Aro's unspoken question, he had seen the thoughts of his son and those of lust coming from Heidi. He smiled "very well, off you go, I shall see you again in three days".

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **

Page 1 of 1


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A sweet Embrace **

As Demetri took her hand, Heidi felt like she was running head first into the wall until he stopped and turned to her indicating the plaque on the door, he spoke "this is my chamber, Heidi, I didn't feel it would be right if I changed you in anywhere that wasn't personal to me" he grinned as he said this while shifting his feet. Heidi tried hard not to laugh, he was so handsome she nearly forgot where she was coming back down to earth , nodded to indicate she understood, without a word Demetri swept her up into his arms and walked into the room laying her upon a massive four poster bed.

Sitting down beside her, Heidi looked up at Demetri as he spoke of the transformation that would take place, including the burning that she would feel; he asked each time if she was sure she wanted this, and every time she said yes. Demetri wondered if there was love after all even for a damn creature such as himself, he touched her cheek every time she laughed, loving it instantly. Bending his head down to her neck he asked her one last time if she was sure, Heidi looked down at Demetri as his lips met her neck and whispers "yes Demetri, I want this, I want you"

He looked up at her shocked as she said it "you want me?" Heidi smiled " yes I do, I have this pull to you ever since I saw you" Demetri laughed " I know I felt it too, but let's do this first and then we'll worry about feelings" he traced her lips with his thumb before kissing it lightly and moving on to her neck.

Heidi smiled as he kissed her, she had never been kissed in this way as he did now, soft and loving like she was delicate which she suppose to him she was. As she felt his lips on her neck she felt her body shiver little like it had been aroused or something, looking down she watched as he sank his teeth in her neck injecting his venom into her. He did this couple more times over her wrist, leg each time kissing it afterwards.

Demetri felt the thrill in her body as he bit her, injecting the venom into her system, when done he sat beside her holding onto her hand allowing her to lay across his lap. Heidi felt the burn as the venom ran through her, she was glad that Demetri stayed with her whispering words of comfort. This went on for three days, on the third day Demetri informed her that her heart would soon stop which it did but not without a fight. It ran its last beat and Heidi felt it still, her temperature now matching Demetri's.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My first Hunt/My trial **

Three days had come and passed; Heidi couldn't help but feel at ease with her new life as a vampire and most off all to be in love so soon with none other than her creator Demetri. In turn Demetri spent every hour he could with Heidi, she completed him in every way, and she was his opposite. He was infatuated by her attitude and even as a newborn her ability to charm everyone.

Fourth day Aro finally came to meet Heidi to take her out for her first hunt, to test her power. Aro was thrilled by her subtly in making the humans followed her everywhere even willingly walking into their castle to become their feast. The family marvelled at the newborn for she processed no unbridled power none of the newborn damage they had expected since Jane's turning,

Demetri proudly stood beside his love, his protégé for none of the other guards knew he was mated to her. He knew exactly how much they adored her. Not long after Aro asked if Demetri could go and deal with a certain rogue vampire who had begun terrorising the village of Florence risking their identity and violated their laws.

Upon departure Demetri asked Heidi to marry him making their union complete, he had never wanted anyone else as much as he did Heidi. He kissed her longingly as she stood on the steps and bid him a speedy return as well as success in his mission. He turned for one last look at his love standing there on the front steps of the castle, sighed as he raced to join his brothers Felix and Alec, he felt the presence of their master Marcus as he caught a glimpse of him approaching Heidi, and she bowed her head acknowledging the ring on her finger, he saw the master smile and retired into the castle with her at his heels.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Infatuation **

Accompanying Demetri on the mission was his brothers Felix and Alec. Both of them could see the change in their brother as they journeyed closer to their destination. Every step Demetri couldn't help but think of what Heidi was doing. Shaking his head he had to focus on his task, on the umpteenth time seeing him shake his head, Felix the most impatient of all the guard was itching to stamp the living daylights out of Demetri.

Standing up as the plane approached their destination Felix stormed over demanding an explanation "For crying out loud, what the heck is wrong with you?, is something bothering you?" breathing slowly Demetri raised his head to look Felix in the eyes. He answered "No, Felix nothing is wrong, I'm just finding it hard to put a definitive idea on how annoying you are as well as trying to get a handle on our targets thoughts, so unless you have something important to say I suggest you spit it out now, cause I know you're bursting at the seams" He smirked knowing Felix hated nothing more than to be asked to think.

All the while Alec watched his brothers solemnly as he always did, but noticed Demetri was avoiding the question, he surmised Heidi had something to do with it, as her name flickered across his mind, Alec shivered for he harboured a less than sisterly brotherly feeling towards her. Of course he knew she would never like him as she seem to like Demetri, Felix and Santiago her creation.

His head snapped up as he heard Felix mention Heidi, Felix "ever since Heidi has arrived, you've been distracted, I know you created her doesn't mean anything, for pete sake Master will do his nut if you and her are getting too cosy" Demetri growled "so what if I worry about her, and no I am not getting cosy with her, the masters know full well my ability to be impersonal, thats why they chose me to change her, not you or Alec" The two brothers stared at their little brother avoiding each other's glances.

A fourth voice spoke "Now now boys, no need to get in a huff, the masters never mentioned that we couldn't form "cosy" feelings with another member of the guard, Heidi was created by Demetri, so if he feels a little connection to her it is understandable, after all it is his blood and venom that runs through her veins meaning she is bonded to him" Afton walked out holding Chelsea's hand, smiling graciously at her as they approach the others who were shocked at their appearance.

Demetri recovered first "umm, we didn't know you were here" Afton chuckled "Seriously Dem, you are suffering infatuation cause clearly as I recall Chelsea and I boarded this plane the same time as you, the mountain and the midget" Afton gave Demetri a knowing look and indicated a need for a private talk.

Felix growled at the mention of mountain and Alec just waved off the midget comment, Chelsea sighed noticing the agitation in her brothers, She noticed Afton asking Demetri for a talk, calmly she walked over to Alec whispering "Could you blind Felix's senses, I think yours and mines too, Afton and Demetri having some brother to brother talk ok" He nodded and did as she asked.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The waiting **

Heidi paced endlessly back and forth in her chambers, the fear and worry was destined to drive her insane soon, not like her pacing wasn't making Jane regret sharing a room with her. The castle was undergoing major renovations part of Mistress Athenodora's new hobby. Master Caius obviously disagrees with it all, but then again who dare crossed his wife, and also he has a habit of disagreeing with anything that does not involve blood or killing things.

Jane almost wished she could pain Heidi, just to see her writhe in pain but at that moment Heidi's pet Santiago came in. Heidi looked up as he entered and always she felt breathless, as he grabbed her into a dizzying hug, she smiled down at him as he turned to greet Jane.

"Hello my lovely ladies, good news Janey boo, your room is done, and Heidi the masters wish to talk to you its about you know what" Santiago winked at Heidi, making her giggle and Jane stamped her feet, muttering "You two are crazy, seriously Santi you are despicable" she shook her head once and left.

Santiago laughed before turning back to Heidi with a dazzling smile to which she replied with one of her cold ones, Heidi created Santiago only because the masters had asked her to, she didn't feel a connection to him as she did with Demetri. Shaking her head at this thought, she grudgingly accepted his offer to walk her to the throne room.

All the castle knew about the love triangle between Demetri, Santiago and Heidi, although it was forbidden for guard members to fall in love with each other there was an exception Afton and Chelsea were a match made in heaven even Master Marcus could not deny the strength of that relationship.

Master Marcus was the quiet one, Heidi had admired him the most and confided in him when she fell in love with Demetri to the revelation he only replied that he knew from the very beginning. So lost in her own thoughts she barely registered when Santiago talked to her and touched her arm to tell her they had arrived.

He stood there like a Labrador waiting for his treat, a handsome lab Heidi thought. Chortling softly she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way before taking a deep breath and opened the throne room door. But instead of leaving Santiago lingered around the door before walking in thinking he could help Heidi if something got ugly.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The plane talk**

As the throne door opened a thousand or more miles in the air another closed, Demetri sighed heavily as Afton closed the door behind them, turning around he started to talk but was silenced by a finger raised from his brother.

With a satisfied grin on his face Afton listened and heard the stumbling of Felix as his senses were removed, he chuckled sensing his wife and the midget around outside unable to hear a thing.

"Now Demetri, you and I both know that it isn't simply because you created Heidi that has made you so forgetful or infatuated with her" He looked at Demetri with a serious yet knowing look, Demetri replied "Yes, I'll admit it I am in love with her, so much so I asked her to marry me and before you say anything she said yes" Afton looked astounded before composing himself "Congrats brother welcome to the married life..." he trailed off as he saw the look on Demetri's face.

"I know and thanks...but..." Demetri looked down lost for words, Afton patted his shoulder " I know the masters, but can I tell you something and you promise not to breathe to another soul" He looked at Demetri with an intense glare, to which Demetri nodded "The masters know about you, and they plan to ask Heidi to be mated to you, like literally official mating like me and Chelsea"

Demetri looked up "Really? But that means...no it couldn't be true" He shook his head, Afton chuckled "Bro, come on, Master Marcus can read the ties between the two of you and its stronger than mine apparently" He laughed harder as Demetri sighed and laughed too.

Back in the main part of the plane as it descended, Alec crossed his legs and watch his brother, sister stumble around loosing their senses, he smirked as he heard the conversation between Afton and Demetri, he knew it Demetri and Heidi were mated, there was nothing he could do about. He sighed resigned as he saw them walk out of the room.

Chelsea got up as her senses returned and quickly ran to Afton, who took her into his arms and went away to the other room for some "Quiet time" Alec surmised. Demetri was absolutely chuffed as he approached the others; he winked at Afton and Chelsea as they left.

Turning to Alec he smiled knowing he had heard the conversation despite whatever promise he had made to Chelsea, He whispered "Sorry lil bro, I know you like Heidi but next time make the first move, but hey there is still Renata" He laughed as Alec responded with a very acidic glare.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Revelation **

Heidi shook as she entered the throne room as she usually did, walking forward she bowed as the masters rose to look down at her. Master Aro was the first to speak "Heidi, my child, I surmise you know why you have been brought before us" He smirked looking at Santiago to which his son shook his head, Heidi responded with her head still bowed "no Master, I do not own the privilege of knowing what exactly my esteemed fathers have requested my presence for" .

Aro let out a gentle chuckle walking forward he lifted Heidi's chin with his finger, "Of course not, dear one, of course you don't, we have brought you here to merely reveal to you our intentions for you and Demetri" Santiago gasped looking a little startled, making Caius snarl "if it is uncomfortable for you Santiago, then get out" .

Santiago shook his head and turned on his heels leaving the room with a thousand thoughts around his head. Heidi looked up as he did so into the eyes of her master and father "about Demetri and I…" she tried to keep the worry out of her voice but knew they would know sooner or later through her thoughts.

Marcus moved forward taking a stand beside Heidi holding her hand with a reassuring smile "We know the bond between you and him is strong, it would pain us if that was broken, so we have decided to allow you to be mated, I know he has already asked you to marry him even though he never sort counsel with us first" he sighed "nevertheless, we would've approved it anyway , and there will be no punishment for love" taking a step back he let her absorb the news.

Heidi waited for the punch line but heard none as she looked between her Masters "You mean that I am allowed to be with Demetri forever as his wife and mate" Aro chuckled "not that you two haven't consecrate that much already" to which Heidi blushed, making Aro laugh "Trust me dear one, what you have done with Demetri is nothing compared…" he dropped his tone "to your master Caius and Mistress Dora" Heidi stifled a giggle as she looked at Master Caius.

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any twilight references made. That goes out to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer the creator of the two beautiful characters that are Demetri and Heidi **


End file.
